Does Not Play Well With Others
by OhBrother
Summary: Kagome just doesn't know what to do with InuYasha!


**Does Not Play Well With Others**

**OhBrother**

_Disclaimer: pfft, i __**WISH!**_

* * *

Kagome stared petulantly at InuYasha as his ears swiveled about on crown of his head. The girl gave a gusty sigh as her inu companion explored the contents of her room.

"Just _what_ am I going to do with him?" she thought. Sometimes InuYasha was just too much to handle!

It seemed like all Kagome ever did was clean up and watch after him. Every two seconds he was getting into some sort of scrape; and half the time it was his own attitude that caused all the trouble.

InuYasha just didn't play well with others! Whenever he met someone new he bared his teeth and growled low in his throat, a clear signal to back off. Even his own brother! Really, it seemed like all the inu males did when they encountered one another was fight over anything and everything. Why couldn't they _play nice_ for once?

Kagome furrowed her brow, pouting slightly at an oblivious InuYasha. He even had trouble with her family! Although Grandpa was pretty much self-explanatory, it simply didn't make sense why he would ignore Souta! Her little brother practically drowned InuYasha in attention. He seemed to like it well enough when Kagome gave him attention, so why did he not like Souta?

Mama seemed to have InuYasha's respect, but he didn't actively seek her out like he did with Kagome. Kagome figured this had something to do with the fact that Mama had fed InuYasha before. No dog bites the hand that feeds him.

Kagome didn't even want to _think_ about the last time InuYasha had been in the same room with Buyo.

Kagome supposed that she should've paid more attention to the writing on the box where her new puppy had been abandoned.

**-Does Not Play Well With Others-**

Oops.

The puppy gave a small sneeze, his eyes crossing momentarily. Kagome giggled at the sight and the noise captured little InuYasha's attention. The puppy yipped softly as he leaped onto her lap, wiggling his hind legs to regain his balance. Kagome stroked the fur softly as the squirming bundle licked her hand contentedly.

Ah, now she remembered. Despite all his social troubles her puppy showed no sign of mistrust or aggression with her. In simple terms: InuYasha adored her.

"Hey, Kagome"

Kagome turned around just as her hanyou friend slid into the open window of her bedroom.

"Hey, InuYasha."

The hanyou eyed her newest canine friend warily.

"Whose pup?"

"Mine, I just got him a little while ago." Kagome smiled. "He's having some trouble adjusting to his new home, but I think everything will turn out okay."

The puppy, noticing their sudden visitor looked up at the half demon who stood beside his new mistress. His tiny face instantly scrunched up as he prepared to growl at the intruder who had stolen Kagome's attention. Kagome hastily diverted his gaze from her friend as she resumed the scratching, making sure to get him behind his ears in the special place he liked. The pup's eyes closed and a sound of canine bliss escaped from his tiny body, Kagome could almost have sworn it was a purr.

"Keh. Doesn't like to share much does he?" the hanyou InuYasha snorted.

Kagome gave him a crooked smile. "No, but I suppose that's just one more way he lives up to his namesake. He doesn't play well with others either." She kissed the puppy on his snout. "Do you? Do you?" she asked him playfully.

"Namesake? Who's he named after? What's his name?"

Kagome looked up and grinned mischievously. "InuYasha. His name is InuYasha."

So what if Kagome's new puppy wasn't exactly the sweetest pet around other people. So what if he didn't play well with others. He was yet another reminder of the InuYasha she knew and loved back in the Feudal Era. So it was okay if he had a few flaws… scarily similar flaws. She loved both her InuYashas' just the way they were.

At least puppy Sesshomaru wasn't showing any signs of living up to _his_ name. Killing Perfection indeed.

* * *

**a/n: sorry about no updates on my other stories. i have severe block and i am currently struggling to claw my way back into The Zone. i hope everyone likes this in the meantime. please review. **


End file.
